


Wax and Wane

by tzigane, Zaganthi (Caffiends)



Series: Gated Community, Pets Allowed [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Established Relationship, Genital Torture, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:42:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzigane/pseuds/tzigane, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffiends/pseuds/Zaganthi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he just wanted to hurt. It wasn't all that easily explainable, and maybe there was no point in even trying to do so. For a while, pain had been the only solid proof that he was still alive and not buried in the depths of some unknowable hell, and so Draco just... needed something sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wax and Wane

Sometimes, he just wanted to hurt. It wasn't all that easily explainable, and maybe there was no point in even trying to do so. For a while, pain had been the only solid proof that he was still alive and not buried in the depths of some unknowable hell, and so Draco just... needed something sometimes.

Severus never really had much of a problem giving it to him. He knew Draco's limits, or at least the vague edges of them, because he could tell when Draco was almost over the edge and pulled back. He was a trustworthy lover that way. Trustworthy period, and that was something that had to be counted as utterly amazing. Draco couldn't bring himself to trust... well, almost anyone, and sometimes it made him nearly sick to think of the fact that if he had trusted Severus when he should have, things might have been entirely different.

That was usually when Severus found a way to take him down. Down, down, down, and out of his head, out of his sulking, out of... everything. Out of the pain and the urge to do more than just... wallow. He was bad at getting himself out of wallowing, where Severus was more than capable of distracting himself. Of distracting Draco, too, and that was what led to the place he found himself now -- namely, stretched out on a stone something like an altar in their back garden, hands bound, knees wide apart, the moon spilling down on him.

All of the focus was on him. Severus's eyes on him, the moon on him, the cool air on him as he laid there and waited for what was coming. Whatever Severus wanted to have happen to him would. He knew it would, and it was just a matter of waiting for the man to stop looking at him and start moving, to lift his arms from where they were folded contemplatively across his chest.

Merlin. If he would just say something, it would probably be enough. More than enough, and Draco moved restively, drawing in a deep breath before casting his gaze up at the round face of the moon and letting it out again.

"You're lovely like this," he murmured. "All mine, waiting for me. Unable to stop me from doing anything I want to you." He felt fingers rest against the stake at the top of the stone to which his hands were bound , tightly wrapped in moist leather that would only tighten as the evening passed. That touch alone made him tremble, bite down on his lip to try and keep himself from speaking. He wasn't entirely sure if that was right or not, if that was what Severus expected. Being bound changed things, was entirely different from the times that he was told to hold his arms and legs where they were placed, to keep his mouth quiet, which took so much thought.

"All yours." He couldn't help murmuring it because he was. It was true. Had been true, and would continue to be true for as long as he breathed.

Maybe even after he stopped.

"I didn't ask you to reaffirm it," Severus noted lightly. He slid his fingers down Draco's wrist, clutching loosely. It was all teasing and suggestion, tight grips following after a moment, past his elbows.

The touch of those stained fingers never failed to excite him, to make him want things that once upon a time he hadn't had the right to want. Hadn't known how to ask for it, but now it was his, all his, and that was something, too.

And he asked -- god what he needed, not what he wanted. Fingers curled under his chin, lingering and slow after Severus's hand finished traveling down his arm, a counterpoint to the fingertips scratching a line just below his navel. It all made him feel desperately indulged and sensitive, ripe to the possibilities unfolding beneath the faintly blue light of the moon. The stone was warm beneath him, the air cool above him, and everywhere that Severus touched him was a path of pure shivering sensation.

There was no expectation that he lie there and do anything but take it, feel what was happening to him. It felt good, leisurely, idle scratching that made its way down slowly to the base of his cock.

Stars.

Stars and moon and Severus, warm, dexterous fingers, and it was unsurprising when he felt the press of lips against the flat of his belly, the skin over his hip. It made him feel languorous, and slightly unreal, perhaps, and he had no words for it. Not even a sound, although he expected that wouldn't last.

Just, no sounds yet. He closed his eyes briefly, concentrated on just feeling it. The light scrape of fingernails up the inside of his thigh. "Incendio."

The sound of the spell startled him, made Draco's breath stutter in his chest as his eyes flicked to the candle to the side of the altar. It was squat and wide, and one of Severus's fingers traced along the edge, making it fascinating. The flame flickered briefly in a faint breeze before burning steady and bright, tainting the moonlight with its yellow glow. "Oh."

"Quite. Do you like the look of it?" He smirked a little, and it made Draco wonder what was coming next for him. It didn't matter; he would give in to whatever it was, would be willing. Would do his best to respond, and that was all Severus expected.

"Yes." Yes, and he nodded, lashes dropping so that he could see the spark of light through the dark blond fringe of them.

"Good." He swiped fingers through it, and then smudged the warm wax against Draco's hip. "How does that feel?"

Nice. Warm and slick and Draco shifted, entire body moving and arching into that touch just so. He licked his lips and nodded, slow and serious. "Perfect." Not enough but... perfect.

"Good." Severus reached for the wide candle, wrapped his fingers around it, and brought it over Draco's body. There was a hint of menace, and Draco could guess that what came next was hot wax, wherever Severus wanted it. The where didn't matter, not really. There was a reason Draco was the one draped over the altar stone, after all, and it wasn't because he wanted to make those calls. Not really, and so he took a slow, deep breath, licked his lips and closed his eyes.

Waited, and waited, and waited, but he still wasn't ready for the hot drizzle of wax, a thin stream, pouring over the tip of his hard cock.

Fuuuck. Fuck, and he couldn't keep himself from whimpering, biting his tongue and moving, a twisting-pushing-moving-away kind of motion that couldn't be helped. "Nn!"

Nowhere to go from it, nowhere to escape from it, just hot wax all over him, a slow steady pour that splashed onto his hips and his balls, that invaded soft sensitive skin. "Still good?"

Yes. Yes and no, because he felt too much and not enough, and the garbled sentence that he managed to mumble out was most likely completely incoherent. It wasn't as though he had to be aware of anything beyond what Severs was doing to him, and that was just fine with Draco.

"Pinned down, just for me," Severus murmured, and Draco heard more words, heard them slip in and out as he felt more hot wax hit his skin, encasing his dick.

Just for him, only ever for him again, and Draco moaned. Every so often, the hand with the dripping wax would move closer and it would get hotter, then move away again. There were splatters of wax on his hip, his belly, but no matter what, the steady drip at his cock and balls seemed ceaseless.

There was nothing he could do to get away from it, and every time the wax seemed to be thick enough that he couldn't feel anymore, it all disappeared. Time became strange and elastic. He couldn't tell how long he was there, stretched out and waiting, suffering in swells and fits and starts, and it was perfect.

And finally, finally, he felt a hand wrap around him, through and on top of the pain, through the wax as if Severus couldn't feel the heat that was melting through Draco. He was panting and hard already, and that touch made him a whining, desperate mess. More than anything, he wanted, wanted to come, to spill over those fingers, and he watched Severus through the fringe of his own lashes, gasping in breaths as pleasure rippled through him with every stroke.

He ached to come, could feel it at the edges of his mind, lurking in closer with every touch until he couldn't hold back any longer, couldn't do anything except whimper and whine and arch his back when he gave in and came explosively, body wracked with shudders, the world fading out around him.

It felt like relaxation, perfect release as he sprawled on the dais, limp and relaxed. The wax was gone by the time he started to come close to his senses, and he was muzzy and warm even in the chill air, as Severus leaned over him to release his wrists. "A much better sacrificial dedication of this altar than the old ways."

Yes. Oh, yes, and Draco managed to sigh and roll towards him, reaching out a hand to clasp and stroke the bony wrist close by. "Mmmm."

"Mhmm, let's go inside before you give in to your insidious urge to cuddle," Severus murmured, not moving away.

"Or you could fuck me here." He meant the offer even if the urge to curl into Severus and stay there, groin aching pleasantly, was nearly overwhelming.

"Inside," Severus reiterated. Possibly because he knew Draco well, knew his history, didn't even touch things that could set Draco off. There was the pain of hot wax, and then there were discomforts, or the suggestion of them.

They were two very different things.

"Inside," Draco agreed, and allowed Severus to pull him up and kiss him.


End file.
